The Mermaid who lives in Forks
by T-awesomexoxo
Summary: When Cleo has to move to Forks new problems arise, what will Cleo do about it? I know the summary sucks but read an review, mignt change to an M rating later. Chapter 1 re-make is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Read This!**

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know that I said I would update but I've had no time to write. But this isn't the second chapter; this is a remake of chapter 1 because I could have done better when I wrote it.**

_**T-awesomexoxo**_

_Chapter 1_

_'Guys I really have to go, my family's waiting for me!' _

_'We're going to miss you!'_

_'Stay safe!'_

_Just before I hopped into the taxi my closest friends came to me, leaving my party behind them. One by one they stepped up and told me to be safe or to ring them when I arrived. Finally my boyfriend Lewis stepped up, gave me a kiss and said_

_'Be safe, I'll wait for you.' I hugged him once more and stepped into the taxi._

_As the driver sped off towards the airport tears silently rolled down my face as I thought about what my parents were doing to me_

_Flashback_

_'Cleo, can you come downstairs for a moment please' Mum shouted up the stairs_

_'Coming mum!'_

_I rushed downstairs and found my mother and father sat on the couch. I propped myself up on the coffee table in front of them and asked what they wanted._

_'Honey, we're sending you to America.' My mum told me softly._

_'W-what?'_

_'We thought that it would be good for you, you can learn about different cultures and make new friends.'_

_'But I like my friends here dad!'_

_'Cleo, we aren't arguing with you! You are flying out in a week. You will fly to Seattle and then to Port Angeles where an old family friend will pick you up and drive you to Forks.'_

_'Forks Washington? That's the rainiest place in America!'_

_'Is there something wrong with a bit of rain Cleo?'_

_'No. I'm going out.' I ran from the house and to our private area on the beach. After making sure no one was there I dove into the water and swam as fast as I could, wiping away the tears streaming down my face. I arrived at the Moon Pool to find Emma, Rikki and Bella sat chatting on the sand. They turned towards me and dove in the pool to hug me._

_End_

_I grabbed my large handbag, paid the driver and walked slowly into the airport. I saw my family waiting by the entrance so I walked over to them. I greeted them and took my suitcase and travel case and walked over to check in with them following behind me. After I checked in I hugged my family goodbye and passed through security. I still had four hours until boarding so I decided to buy lots of clothing, shoes and make-up. I was able to fit them in my travel bag and the rest I had put by to collect after my flight. I checked the time and found that my plane was boarding, I walked over to the terminal and handed my boarding pass and passport to the attendant. Once she handed my things back I walked over to the roping that had first class written on it. I settled down on the plane in my private pod and plugged my earphones in slowly falling into a slumber._

_Seattle_

_I awoke to find a flight attendant asking me if my seatbelt was clipped in, after she checked it was she walked to the next pod. In no less than ten minutes we had landed and everyone was unbuckling their seatbelts. I grabbed my stuff and was the first one off of the plane. After I had grabbed my large suitcase and put my clothing into it I checked into my next flight and headed to security once again. I still had an hour to kill so I went into a toilet and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank top, a black cropped leather jacket and some knee high soft leather black boots that fit my legs snugly. I pulled my hair out of its messy ponytail, brushed it, packed all my old clothes into my travel bag and set off with my handbag resting in the crook of my elbow and my carry on suitcase. By the time I was finished my plane was boarding. I gave my boarding pass to the woman and walked to line up. I entered the plane, showed my boarding pass to the attendants and was guided to first class once again._

_3 Hours later_

_I had arrived and it was raining. Once I grabbed my suitcase at the conveyor belts I headed towards the exit to Port Angeles airport. I found Alice, a family friend waiting under a shelter. She came bounding over to me._

_'Hi Cleo, how are you?'_

_'Alice, it's good to see you, I'm fine, you?'_

_'I'm great, now I'll take those two and you can keep your handbag.'_

_'Alice, it's raining.'_

_'I know it is, that's why I brought two umbrellas!'_

_She handed me a black umbrella and walked to a silver Volvo with her own matching umbrella._

_'This is Edward's car but I had to borrow it.'_

_I nodded and hopped into the car, once Alice had my luggage in the trunk she sped off down the highway._

_'Alice, I need to talk to you.'_

_'Talk away Cleo'_

_'Well I know what you are, you're a vampire. But you survive on animal blood.'_

_'How do you know this?'_

_I started to tell her_

_Flashback_

_I walked down to the private cove area on the beach for a swim when I found Lewis with a girl he was supposed to be tutoring, Abigail or Abi for short. I couldn't fully see what was happening so I climbed up a rock and peaked over the top. They were sat in beach clothing with a picnic basket between them. Lewis fed her a strawberry covered in chocolate and she giggled._

_'There's something on your lip, let me get if for you.' He leant forward and kissed her on the lips, the kiss got more intense._

_I started to cry at what I saw but they started to talk._

_'When are you going to tell her about us Lew?'_

_'Soon Abi, but she's so fragile.'_

_'Well you need to tell her soon.'_

_'I will Abi, I promise.'_

_I ran away to another private area and dove in the water; I swam so fast that I couldn't see where I was going. After a couple of minutes I arrived at the shore of Mako. I used my second power, controlling the air to dry myself off. When I was dry I wiped away the tears that flowed steadily down my face. I heard a twig snap and I turned around to the sound. There was nothing there. I got up and walked to where I heard the sound, I couldn't see anything so I kept on walking until I came to a clearing. There was a sparkling blue pool of water surrounded by green grass and beautiful flowers. There were several rocks surrounding it that could be used as seats and the sound of wildlife was all around me, there were several fruit trees and bushes on the outskirts of the clearing. The water seemed to draw me too it and before I could blink I was in the small pool. I remember what happened but I didn't have control over myself. The pool started to bubble and heat up and I was lifted so I was floating on the surface. After a couple of minutes I was lifted into the air where the rays of sun surrounded me, I twisted until I was lowered into the water, suddenly knowledge of my kind filled my mind and I felt my powers being tuned and added to. I came out of my stupor to look at my tail, instead of being the bright orange I was used to it had become a golden colour that sparkled slightly rainbow in the rays of the sun. My hair had become longer until it finished just after my waist, its soft and sleek curls tumbling down my back. My top matched my tail and was womanly instead of girlish. I had filled out and was curvy. I could feel my powers vibrate inside of me. I had all of the girl's powers (jelly, ice, fire, hardening, exploding, thunder, rain and lightening). I lifted myself out of the pool and onto one of the rocks. When I sat on it, the even surface wobbled under me, so after I used heat to dry myself off I stood up and lifter the rock, under it was a small leather bound book. I somehow knew that there were three others for the rest of the girls. I grabbed the book and decided to return home. When I arrived home I ran to my room and opened the book, I read all of the information it gave, gradually learning about the supernatural world. There were a couple of pages about the vampires with red eyes and the vampires with golden eyes, it mentioned a few names under that page and I read one familiar name. Carlisle Cullen. _

_End_

_**Ok guys, I hope that was better than the first one, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and there will be more chapters posted soon and please follow, favourite and review! Sorry for any mistakes!**_

_**T-awesomexoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Read Chapter 1, it has been re done!**

**Ok so this is the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**T-awesomexoxo**

Chapter 2

'Anyways, it went on to talk about your family and what you did and how you survived on animal blood. I realised that when my family sent me here that I would be safe with you'

'Erm...'

'I know it's a whole lot to take in but when we arrive that I'll show you the book'

'Right, well I never knew that such a book was written and I don't know how to handle this situation properly'

'Do you attend the high school here then?'

'No, not anymore, we graduated last year but you'll be in your senior year won't you?'

'Yeah' I sighed sadly.

'Hey, it'll be ok, there are plenty of people who will welcome you to the school, and I'm taking you shopping next weekend!'

'I guess I'm just nervous and are you sure? I don't have much money until I get a job'

'Oh nonsense! We've already set you up with a card, you can use it anytime!'

'Alice, I'm sorry but I can't accept that gift, it's simply too much!'

'Cleo, we are vampires and we always invest in things! We have plenty of money to last us for at least fifty years! Please accept our gift, it's a welcoming present!'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I am!'

'Well ok then...'

'How was your flight then?'

'Oh it was nice, my parents made sure I was in first class so I was rather comfy, but I am really tired'

'Well you would be silly! You've travelled from one side of the world to the other! After I've introduced you to everyone I'll take you to your room'

'Thanks Alice'

'In case you don't already know, I can see into the future, Edward can read minds, Jasper can feel and control your emotions and Renesmee can show you things by touching you'

'Thanks for the heads up but it was all in the book except Renesmee, who is she?'

'Oh you'll find out'

'Ok'

About twenty minutes later we turned down a woodland path, as we kept on going we pulled up to a large modern looking house with all the lights on.

'Home Sweet Home' Alice said while pulling up to the front of the house.

The rain had stopped and Alice went to get the bags from the boot.

'Go on inside Cleo'

'Thanks Alice'

I walked up the stairs to the porch and as I reached the final step the door swung open to reveal a woman and a little girl. The little girl was pale, not as pale as the woman though. She had a soft pink flush in her cheeks and sparkling chocolate brown eyes, her hair was in bronze ringlets falling softly down her back and finishing at her waist. The woman was as pale as Alice, her hair was in large brown curls down to her waist; it shone copper/bronze in the light. Her eyes were blood red.

'Hi, I'm Bella and this is my daughter Renesmee, Alice showed Edward her thoughts as you were driving up the path, don't worry your secret is safe with us. Oh and don't worry about my eyes, I'm a newborn vampire so in a few months the red will turn amber and eventually golden like Alice's eyes.'

'It's nice to meet you both, I'm Cleo' I said softly while offering my hand to shake. Which she took.

'Well come on inside, we don't want you catching a chill'

As I walked inside nine pairs of eyes turned towards me; six pairs of golden eyes and three pairs of brown eyes. Alice pranced in just then and placed my bags by the door and started to introduce me to everyone.

'This is Jasper my mate; over there is Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett. You have already met Bella, Edward is her mate and Renesmee is their biological daughter. Over there is the Black pack, Jacob Black, Renesmee is his imprint, and there is Leah Clearwater and her younger brother Seth Clearwater.'

'It's nice to meet you all, I'm Cleo Sertori.'

'We grabbed my bags and Alice dragged me upstairs. We stopped outside a cream door. She pushed the door open; inside the walls were a cream colour and the carpet a soft beige. Against the back wall there was a large four poster bed with white and gold covers. There was an en suite bathroom, walk in closet that was yet to be filled, a bookcase, a telly, a stereo with cd's a sofa and a desk with a macbook air. Sat on the desk was a gold credit card.

'Welcome home Cleo, I'll leave you to unpack'

Seth's POV

Jake had just told a really cheesy joke when we heard Alice pull up to the front of the house. Edward had just told us about the new girl and Bella went to open the door with Renesmee, it was then that I smelt it. The most wonderful smell in the world. Vanilla, raspberry and the smell of the ocean and the beach. Then she entered the room. She was wearing tight fitting black skinny jeans, a red tank top that showed off her curves, a cropped black leather jacket and a pair of leather knee high boots. Sleek and soft curls tumbled down her back to rest in between her waist and hips, her eyes were the colour of honey and whiskey, she had tanned skin and a slight flush on her cheeks her height was about 5 foot 8 inches. She's perfect in every single way. As she caught my eye everything stopped, no one else in the world mattered. Only her. It was as if here was no gravity and she was the only thing holding me down. After a while she left to go to her room. I started to shake, unable to control my emotions.

'Seth? Are you ok?' Leah asks worriedly

I ran outside and stripped down, as soon as I had transformed I started to run. I could hear Leah behind me, shouting for me to come back, I also felt another wolf's presence (Italics are mind speech)

_Seth? Are you ok? Ahh you imprinted?_

'_YES JAKE! I IMPRINTED!_

_Seth, calm down! I know your emotions are out of control but you need to calm down so you can explain what has happened to Cleo, she'll understand Seth, she's supernatural herself and she has read about us in that book of hers!_

_I get that Jake but what if she doesn't accept me or what happens if she has a boyfriend?_

_I don't know Seth, that's why you need to talk to her about this!_

_Fine._

I ran off into some trees to get changed and met Jake at the front door.

'Where is she?'

'Upstairs in her room'

'Is she ok? Is she comfy? She's not homesick is she?' Jake chuckled at my questions.

'Seth, she's fine, just go and see her.'

'What do you want with Cleo?' Emmett asks

'Erm... I just wanted to check she was ok...'

'Seth! Please tell me you didn't!' Leah shouted at me, she took one look at my expression 'Seth!'

'What do you mean?' Rosalie questions

'Seth imprinted on Cleo' Leah replied before storming out

I shrugged my shoulders and walked upstairs, i followed Cleo's scent and stopped outside a cream door.

*knock knock*

'Come on in!'

'Hey Cleo'

'Hey, Seth right?'

'Yeah, how are you?'

'I'm fine thanks, just settling in, you?'

'I'm good; can I talk to you about something?'

'Go ahead'

'Do you know of the Quileute's tribe, wolves and shape shifters?'

'Yes, it was in my book.'

'Do you know of imprints?'

'No, I haven't read that part in the book yet'

'Well an imprint is when a wolf or shape shifter finds their soul mate, although it's different. The wolf or shape shifter would be anything or do anything for his imprint.'

'Ok... Why are you telling me this?'

'You're my imprint Cleo'

**Thanks for reading and remember, review, favourite and follow! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**T-awesomexoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, chapter 3!**

**T-awesomexoxo**

Chapter 3(Cleo's POV)

'I'm your what?

'My imprint. But that doesn't mean you have to date me or anything, we can just be friends or you don't have to talk to me at all...' He trailed off uncomfortably.

'I could never ignore you Seth and I would enjoy being friends, I would even like to be your girlfriend but I've just been cheated on by my boyfriend and I couldn't break up with him because I was still clinging to our _perfect_ relationship. I just don't know if I can trust anyone who wants to be my boyfriend now, I know it sounds like I'm being dramatic but, he did it behind my back and didn't have the decency to tell me.' I started to cry

'Cleo I would never cheat on you! That's not how I was brought up and even if I wanted to I couldn't, it's physically impossible for me to because of the imprint.' He said softly while pulling me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and asked 'Really?'

'Really. Now stop that crying and put a smile on that stunning face of yours' He said while pinching my cheeks. He then proceeded to tickle me.

'Okay stop! Stop! I surrender!' I said while laughing.

'Ok I'll stop, I know this is a bit soon but would you go on a date with me?'

'Thank you! And sure, but when and where?'

'How about tonight and I know the perfect place, we can have a picnic if you want?'

'Ok sure, I'll meet you downstairs in half an hour'

'Ok'

With that he left and I turned to my bare walk in closet and scanned through the clothes I had bought at the airport. I ended up choosing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, brown leather knee high boots and a plain black tight t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a French braid and did light make up. I walked downstairs five minutes later to see Seth in a black t-shirt and a pair of tan shorts. He had a picnic basket and a blanket in his arms. Once we said goodbye to everyone we went on our way. After a while we came up to a river.

'Seth, I can't cross that'

'I know, you'll turn into a mermaid, don't worry I have it covered.' He popped the blanket into the picnic basket and turned to me.

'When I come back I'll be a wolf, I need you to get on back, is that ok?'

'Yeah that's fine'

He walked off into the trees and returned two minutes later as a sandy wolf.

'Are your clothes attached to your leg?' I said pointing my hand at his rear right leg

He nodded his head and padded towards me, when he was next to me he bent down so I could climb onto his back.

'Are you sure you can carry me?' nod 'ok then'

I gently pushed myself onto his back, leant forward and wrapped my arms around his neck to hold on. He walked forward and picked the basket up in his mouth and headed to the river. That's when I heard a voice in my mind.

_Where to jump?_

_Seth?_

_Cleo?_

_Yup it's me, how can I hear you?_

_I don't know it must be something to do with the imprint; we can look in your book later if you want?_

_Alright, where are we going then?_

_It's a surprise and hang on because I have to jump over this river._

He walked backward a few paces than ran forward and gracefully leapt over the river, I clenched my arms tighter around him.

20 minutes later

We had arrived at a meadow (Bella and Edward's meadow) and Seth had gone to change. He came back two minutes later and set the picnic up.

'So Cleo, tell me about yourself'

'Well I have a younger sister called Kim and I live at home with Kim and my parents, I also have three best friends, Rikki, Emma and Bella. As you know I'm a mermaid and I have just started my senior year.'

'If you don't mind, how did you become a mermaid?'

'Well this kid Zane, who Rikki is dating got me to help him with his speedboat, he was missing a part apparently. Anyways he got out of the boat and pushed me out, I couldn't swim so I had no idea what to do but out of nowhere Rikki jumped onto the boat with the missing part, fixed the boat up and sped away. We then picked Emma up and headed out to an island called Mako Island. The boat ran out of gas so we had to use the paddles to get there. Eventually we got to shore and found out we didn't have any signal to ring anyone so we went in to the forest to get to higher ground. We had to jump from one rock to another at one point but I slipped and fell down a tunnel; Emma came down to get me and Rikki followed her. We then found some steps leading to a dormant volcano, inside was a pool of water which we now call the Moon Pool. Emma spotted tidal rings and swam to find an exit; by that time the moon was in the sky and eventually Emma came back to get us saying that it was only 30 seconds. Both Rikki and Emma got me into the water just as the moon reached its highest point; it was directly above the funnel to the volcano and the water started to bubble. After a minute the bubbling stopped and we swam out to the open ocean where people came and got us. The next day we each found out that we were mermaids.'

'How did Bella become a mermaid then?'

'Oh she used to live in Ireland and when she was little she found some sea caves and the same thing happened to her. We also have two necklaces each. This locket and this Moon Crystal necklace. Our lockets each have a different stone in them, representing our powers, mine is blue for water, the shaping and moulding of it, it is a sapphire. Emma's is a diamond and represents her ability to freeze water and generate ice and snow at will. Rikki's is a red stone, a ruby, red for heat, for fire; and Bella's is an aquamarine, representing that although she is different from the rest, she is still a mermaid (according to saga, aquamarine originated in the treasure chest of fabulous mermaids) it also represents her powers, to turn thinks to jelly, to harden them and to explode things. Together they make the 'Precious Four' gems of the world. And our second necklace comes from the gems the moon pool creates, we call them Moon Crystals. They are attached to a leather necklace and when connected together the create power outages and they even mesmerise us like the full moon does.'

'Well that's something, so you each have your own individual power?'

'Well I used to be able to manipulate water but now I have all the powers, Water control, fire and heat control, snow and ice control and I can freeze anything, I can turn things into jelly, harden them so they are like crystal and explode things and I have the weather powers, thunder, lightening, wind and blizzards/snowstorms. I can do all this due to my maturing; it's when a mermaid goes through another ceremony. So my first ceremony was with the girls and my second ceremony had to be alone, I was upset and I had swum to Mako, I dried myself off and heard a twig snap, I followed the sound and came into a clearing. _There was a sparkling blue pool of water surrounded by green grass and beautiful flowers. There were several rocks surrounding it that could be used as seats and the sound of wildlife was all around me, there were several fruit trees and bushes on the outskirts of the clearing. The water seemed to draw me too it and before I could blink I was in the small pool. The pool started to bubble and heat up and I was lifted so I was floating on the surface. After a couple of minutes I was lifted into the air where the rays of sun surrounded me, I twisted until I was lowered into the water, suddenly knowledge of my kind filled my mind and I felt my powers being tuned and added to. My tail isn't an orange colour anymore, it's a golden colour and when the sun hits the scales it looks like a rainbow. Along with all of that I had filled out and my hair grew longer. And I went to sit down and the rock wobbled, that's when I found my book.'_

_'That was the best thing I've ever heard'_

_'Now tell me about yourself Seth'_

_2 hours later (11pm)_

_'We should get going' Seth said standing up, he then offered me his hand._

_'Yeah and thanks'_

_He packed the picnic away before going to change._

_Another 20 minutes later and we had jumped over the water. I waited for Seth to change and when he went to pick up the basket I jumped on his back._

_'Piggy back!' He chuckled and made sure I wouldn't fall before running home._

_The lights were still on when we got back so Seth ran up the steps, opened the door, placed the basket by the door and I jumped off his back. I turned and once again found six pairs of golden eyes resting on me. Alice jumped up._

_'Right now they're back we can go hunting. Don't worry Cleo, we won't be gone long, we'll be back about 4am.' Alice smiled while tugging Jasper out of the door. _

_'Erm where's Bella, Edward and Renesmee?'_

_'They went to the cottage they live in; they'll be here in the morning'_

_'Thanks Carlisle, see you all in the morning'_

_With that the rest of the family ran into the darkness._

_'Well I'll be going then' Seth said and turned towards the door._

_'Don't go! I mean... This house is big and I don't want to be alone' I said quickly, I will admit that I'd be fine on my own but I had a connection with Seth and I had started to like him. I know it's too quick but who cares, it's not like anyone knows me and Lewis is with that Abi girl._

_'Are you sure you want me to stay?'_

_'I'm sure, now come on, I'm tired.' I said grabbing his hand and leading him to my room._

_'Make yourself at home, I need to change' I walked into my closet put my boots back in the rack and shrugged out of my clothing and looked at my pjs, my room was quite warm so I chose a pair of black shorts with black lace trimming and a black tank top. I removed my makeup and brushed my hair out before brushing my teeth and going back to my room where I found Seth lying on my bed, flicking through the channels on my telly. He must have heard me because he turned to me and smiled._

_'Hey'_

_'Hey' I said walking up to the bed and jumped on next to him, he wrapped his arm around me and we watched a reality programme, a couple of minutes later my phone rang. I looked up apologetically at Seth and grabbed my phone._

_'Hello?'_

_'Cleo!' three voices shouted at me_

_'Hey Rikki, Bella and Emma!'_

_'Are you ok? You didn't ring!'_

_'I'm fine guys; I haven't had the chance to ring! I've been busy'_

_'Oh ok, well are you settled in?'_

_'Yup it's a wonderful place and the people are so nice' I said winking at Seth_

'Well do they have a computer at the Cullen's?'

'Yup'

'Well you can Skype us right now!'

'Ok let me just set the laptop up'

I hung up the phone.

'Wanna meet my friends?'

'Yes! From what you've told me, they're awesome!' Seth replied with a grin.

'Right let's set this up then'

Five minutes later we had logged onto Skype and Emma was calling me. I answered the calls to three grinning faces.

'CLEO!'

'Hey guys' I looked over to Seth and nodded. He walked over to the screen, picked me up, sat in my chair and placed me on his lap.

'Erm Cleo... Who's that?' Bella asked awkwardly.

'Oh guys this is Seth'

'Hey guys! Nice to meet you all' He grinned cheekily at them.

'Nice to meet you to Seth.' I could tell they wanted to talk about something. So I turned to Seth.

'Would you get us something to drink please?'

'Sure I'll be back in a minute'

'Cleo, why were you sat on his lap? What happened to Lewis?' Emma asked quickly.

'Well... Erm, Lewis cheated on me!'

'What?'

'Yeah! I went for a swim a couple of days after my parents told me about moving and I found him with that girl, Abi! They started to kiss and I ran off and found a different place to swim!'

'Oh Cleo, why didn't you tell us?'

'I don't know! I just couldn't believe it myself!'

In the background I heard a door open and close and a male voice say

'Who's ready to start the science project?'

Seth was carrying the drinks in when Lewis popped onto the screen.

'Cleo! Wasn't expecting to you! That's a nice surprise' he said while the girls stood behind him with an annoyed expression on their faces.

Seth handed me a coke.

'Thanks Seth.'

'I wasn't expecting you either Lewis' behind me I heard Seth growl and he started to shake.

'Can I have a moment?' Lewis nodded and I muted the microphone and pulled Seth out of the view of the camera.

'Seth?'

'Is that the guy that cheated on you?'

'Yes'

'I'm going to kill him' he said getting angrier. I knew this would soon get out of hand. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down slightly.

'No you aren't because I would be alone and you'd be in jail for murder!'

'Fine but I will seriously hurt him'

'That's fine with me' I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek. We walked back to the laptop and I turned the mic on.

'Cleo, who is this guy?' Lewis asked rudely.

'This is Seth Clearwater'

'Oh, is he a friend?'

'Kind of'

'What do you mean, Kind of?'

'You don't deserve to know Lewis, yes I know all about you and Abi. I found out before I left.'

'Cleo, I meant to tell you-'

'Yeah, you meant to tell me! But you didn't Lewis! You lied to me! I despise you!' I screamed with tears rolling down my face

'Cleo, can we talk about this?'

'NO! Girls, I'll talk another time' I said before closing the call and shutting the laptop down.

'Cleo, are you ok?' Seth asked softly

'Yeah, I guess I needed to get rid of my hurt and anger.' I said turning to him.

He held his arms open and I ran into them and hugged him.

'Cleo, what is he tells about you and the girls?'

'He can't tell or show anyone without having all of us give permission, once a person learns about mermaids they have to ask all the mermaids they know if they can tell another person. The only way someone can find out about mermaids is by accident or by a mermaid telling someone. (A/N yes I know in some episodes that the doctor and Zane's dad almost showed the world but let's ignore that)' I replied

'Oh, that's pretty cool!' I chuckled

'Yes it is.'

I looked up at Seth; his eyes were shining with love. He bent down and hesitantly pressed his lips against mine. They were so soft and it gave my tingling sensations up and down my body I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands were playing with his hair while his hands were running up and down my back. I opened my mouth and allowed him entrance. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist so he could carry me to the bed. He laid me gently down on the bed and we carried on kissing. Eventually we stopped for air.

'Seth I can't go any further, it's too soon.'

'That's fine; come on you should be getting some sleep'

I got under the covers and Seth got up to leave.

'Wait, will you stay with me?' He nodded and took his shirt off before climbing into bed. I kissed him goodnight and instantly fell asleep with Seth's arms wrapped around me.

The next day

I woke up the next day at 5pm. Seth walked in to check on me.

'Evening sleeping beauty. You slept for a long time. How are you?'

'I'm fine very hungry though. I'm going to have a bath though; I'll be down in half an hour'

After I had a bath I chucked on a pair of leggings, a baggy jumper and a pair of socks. I dried my hair and pulled it into a ponytail before walking downstairs to find something to eat. All of the Cullen's minus Bella, Edward and Renesmee were sat watching the telly. Esme turned to me.

'I've just put dinner on the table dear, Seth, Jake and Leah (A/N yes Leah, I'm making her a slightly nicer character) are just about to start'

'Thanks Esme' I smiled at her and walked into the dining room.

'Cleo, come and join us, you must be starving!' Jacob said with a grin

'Thanks Jacob'

'You can call me Jake'

I nodded and put some salad on my plate.

After dinner we were all lounging in the living room when I looked out of the window.

The Full Moon looked so pretty tonight, it was so white and pure, almost like I could reach out and touch it.

**I have been working on this chapter since 1pm my time, it is now midnight. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**As always, review, follow and favourite**

**T-awesome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys this is chapter 4!**

**Sorry for the Italics in the chapters, I couldn't fix it for some reason.**

**T-awesomexoxo**

Chapter 4 (Seth's POV)

We were all lounging in the Cullen's living room when Cleo looked out of the window, after that she just sat there staring at the full moon, I walked over to her.

'Cleo, are you alright?'

'The moon is beautiful tonight isn't it?'

'Erm... yes I guess so'

'I'm going for a swim' she announced before walking out of the house.

I figured this had something to do with her being a mermaid so I followed her quietly into the woods, while the Cullen's watched with curiosity. After a while she jumped into the stream and followed the current, he tail is beautiful. She's beautiful. Eventually we came to a clearing; the water flowed into a beautiful round pool. There was also a slight cave sheltering half of the pool. I watched from behind a tree as the full moon reached the highest point in the sky and the pool started to bubble with Cleo in the middle of it. After a couple of minutes the pool stopped its bubbling and Cleo was floating on the surface with her eyes closed. I shrugged out of my t-shirt and chucked them with my trainers and socks before diving in to check her pulse. When I found a steady pulse I gently carried her out of the water and put my t-shirt on her. I popped my trainers back on and carried her back to the house in her mermaid form. When I entered the Cullen's told me to place her on the couch so she could rest.

2am

I was having a nap when I heard a groan next to me.

'Cleo?'

'Seth? What Happened?'

'We don't know, I think it had something to do with the moon, it put you in a trance.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot, after I mature I have to go through a full moon every other month rather than every month.'

'So this won't happen again?'

'Nope; not until the month after next. Guys I'm really thirsty' she said suddenly.

'I'll get you some water.' I rushed and got her a glass of water with a straw. 'Here you go'

'Thanks Seth'

After finishing the glass Cleo spoke.

'I'm still thirsty'

Cleo's POV

I woke up and all I felt was a burning in my throat.

'Cleo?' Seth asked cautiously

'Seth? What happened?' I asked confused

'We don't know, I think it had something to do with the moon, it put you in a trance.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot, after I mature I have to go through a full moon every other month rather than every month.'

'So this won't happen again?'

'Nope; not until the month after next. Guys I'm really thirsty' I said quickly.

'I'll get you some water.'

'Here you go'

'Thanks Seth' I said with a smile

After finishing the glass I spoke.

'I'm still thirsty' Ok the burning was starting to hurt.

'Seth, can you explain what happened when I was in a trance?'

'Well yeah you went loopy and followed the stream, eventually jumping into the water and ending up in a pool with a cave covering half of the water. When the moon reached its highest point the water started to bubble around you and when the bubbling stopped you were unconscious so I bought you back here.'

'Ok, one minute I need to get something.' I ran up to my room and grabbed my leather book before running back downstairs again. Everyone was staring at me.

'What?'

'You just ran at the speed of a vampire'

'What?' I gasped in shock

'Yup, read the book, maybe it will tell you something about what has happened'

I opened the book and found the chapter about Moon Pools.

'Different Moon Pools will give you different powers; even if you are matured your powers can be added to. When you get Moonstruck your body will guide you to the nearest Moon Pool and your powers will possibly be added to. The type of powers you receive will depend on the area you are in at the time of the full moon.' I finished softly.

'So you gained vampires powers?'

'I guess so'

'That's why you're thirsty! Your part vampire now! You need to hunt now, otherwise you bloodlust could get out of control' Alice said in a rush. It was too late.

I took note of everything now, I could see every single detail, the dust motes the way the laps spread light around us, I could smell so much and I could hear for miles, someone is singing Aqua, Barbie Girl and I could hear three strong heartbeats. Suddenly it was like I wasn't in control of myself, I could hear conversations but I wasn't paying attention, I was listening for the closest heartbeat and the nicest smelling blood.

'Carlisle, her eyes have turned red!' Seth said getting panicked

'Emmett go and get a bag of blood for her, quickly' Carlisle shouted.

I crouched down when I heard a heartbeat, someone was camping a mile away, just as I was about to run I was tackled to the floor by Jasper. I started to snarl but stopped when I felt cold blood trickling down my throat. I relaxed against Jasper and sat up, now back in my own mind and finished the bag.

'I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me' I said apologising to everyone.

'It's ok Cleo; we know what it's like to be a newborn, even if you aren't a full vampire.' Rosalie said while giving me a hug.

'Your eyes are back to normal, but they still have red flakes/stripes in them' Alice said with a smile.

'You should probably still hunt though, the thirst won't be gone for long' Rose said with a smile.

'Ok let me go and change quickly and someone can show me how to hunt' I ran back up the stairs, noticing the vampire like movements.

I entered my room and changed my clothes for blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a cropped black leather jacket and some black flats. I took my hair out of its ponytail and brushed it out before running back downstairs.

'Who's teaching me then?'

'Me, Rose and Esme' Alice replied.

'Right let's get going then, I'm starting to get thirsty again' I looked around for Seth, he wasn't there, he must be on his patrols.

We walked out of the front door and towards the river.

'Take a few steps back, run and push yourself off your feet to jump over the river, got it?' Esme asked kindly and smiled when I nodded.

The girls went ahead of me and showed me how to do it. I took a deep breath, took two strides back, ran forward and pushed myself into the air; I could tell I was going to jump too far so I spotted a sturdy branch so I reached my arms out and swung several times on the branch before landing on the ground in a crouch. I stood up and walked over to Esme, Rose and Alice.

'Ready?'

I nodded and we were about to run off when a sandy wolf stepped out of the trees. Seth. I walked over to him, put my hand on his head and looked into his eyes.

_Hey_

_Hi, we've made sure there are no humans anywhere in the woods, only animals._

_Thanks_

_I'll talk to you at the house_

He bounded over the river and towards the house.

'Let's go' and we ran off into the woods. As I ran I heard the fluttering hearts of birds and the clicking of the ants.

'Let's stop here' I heard Alice say.

As we stopped I crouched and let my hunter over take me, I know my eyes were red now. I heard the strong thumps of the deer's hearts, I smelt their blood. They were grazing in a meadow when I ran in with the girls next to me. I pounced into the one stag there, my teeth bit through his skin easily and I greedily drank the blood that was pouring into my mouth, I was finished within a minute and had only a drop of blood on my lips. That was soon gone. I looked up to see the girls finishing their meals when I heard another heartbeat. It was much stronger than the deer's, and its blood was even more appealing. I ran off without a second thought and mound a mountain lion mangling a deer's body, it's head snapped up to look at me. I grinned savagely and before he could blink I was on his back. He tried to throw me off but I was already drinking his warm blood. After a minute his attempts became futile and he collapsed to the floor dead. His blood was better than the stag's. I stood up, licking my lips and walked over to the girls.

'Are you guys full or do you want to hunt some more?' I asked with a smile

'Erm no, we're good to go home.' Esme replied with a kind smile.

2 Minutes later

We were back at the house and everyone welcomed me.

'How was your first hunt then Cleo?' Emmett asked punching my shoulder lightly.

'Tasty'

He chuckled.

'She took on a mountain lion' Alice chipped in

'What?' Bella asked shocked 'I had one on my first hunt but my clothes were ruined when I came home!' She exclaimed 'how did you not ruin your clothes?'

'Erm, I don't know, I just hunted I guess.' I turned to find Seth staring at me.

'Cleo, can we talk?'

'Sure'

I once again left the house and jumped over the river, we ran until I couldn't hear the Cullen's anymore. I leant against a nearby tree and motioned for Seth to talk.

'I don't really know how to react to this Cleo, I mean my kind hates vampires and I have grown close to the Cullen's but I don't know how to deal with you being part vampire. I know this isn't your fault but I couldn't leave you if I wanted to.' He sighed.

'I'm going to give you some reasons to help you. I don't drink human blood, apart from that bag but it won't happen again. I have a heartbeat and blood rushing through my veins' I said moving forward and placing his hand over my heart. 'I only have their eyes when I'm hunting, I don't know if I can turn them to vampire eyes at will or not, but that proves I'm human. Finally, I need support with this, I have no idea what I'm meant to do' I finished.

'You have given me good reasons Cleo, I would never leave you. Another plus is that your scent hasn't changed one bit' He said giving me a kiss.

The kissed deepened. My legs were around his waist, I was backed up against a tree and my hands were in his hair. We stayed like this for a long time before returning home. We entered the house at 7am to find breakfast at the table. I walked over to the table with Seth and sat down; I put a couple of pancakes on my plate and bit into a piece, it turned out I still liked food but blood was nicer. I ate the pancakes and sat down on the couch next to Renesmee.

'Morning'

'You are the one that is similar to me' I was shocked that she could speak. 'Let me show you.'

She placed her hand on my face and showed me of her birth and how she is similar to me.

'Are you strong like actual vampires?'

'No, but I will be when I reach maturity'

'What about your skin, is that like vampire's skin?'

'Not exactly, it feels like human skin and is warm but it can still be broken, it is fairly hard to hurt me though as my skin is quite thick. My family is going to test your abilities today to see if you are similar to me physically.' She said with a smile.

'Your fairly advanced, how old are you?'

'I'm two months old.'

'But you look like a toddler and you can talk fluently!'

'I'm half vampire; I grow at a faster rate than humans. In six years and ten months I will stop growing.'

'Oh that makes sense, thanks for clearing that up.'

'No problem, what's it like being a mermaid?'

'It's really cool, animals love you, you can swim forever and you get powers and when you mature you gain all powers that are possible for the area you live in, so I gained my friends powers which are, controlling the weather and I can manipulate water and liquids, freeze things, turn liquids into jelly, harden liquids, explode some things, heat things up and set them on fire. Then I came here and I became one third vampire.'

'That is so cool! Can you show me some of your powers?'

'Sure!'

I grabbed a glass of orange juice and a glass of water from the kitchen and a stick. Walked back into the living room and sat next to Renesmee.

'Open your mouth.' I got a ball of water in the air and she watched with her mouth open in surprise. I popped the ball into her mouth and released it so she could swallow it.

I then froze the water and heated it up again. I then made the water jelly and popped the jelly onto the table. I shaped it into a large round ball, hardened it and exploded it. I then shaped the water into a small figurine that looked like Renesmee and hardened it. I passed it to her.

'Thank you Cleo!'

'It's no problem.'

Finally I put the stick into the orange juice, froze the juice and pulled out an ice lolly.

'There you go Renesmee'

'Thanks! That was awesome!'

'It is pretty cool' I admitted.

'Cleo, is it ok if we test your abilities?' Bella said walking into the room 'Renesmee, what have you got there?'

'Cleo made me a popsicle and a figurine of myself!'

'That's very nice of her. Do you want to come and watch with us?'

Renesmee nodded, stood up and took her mother's hand. We walked outside to find all of the Cullen's there along with Seth, Jake and Leah.

'Cleo, will you come over here please, we are going to test your skin.' Jasper said kindly.

'O-okay' I said slightly scared. I felt my sacredness leave me and calm fill me.

Jasper grabbed my hand and tried to slice it with a knife. I didn't feel any pain but I could hear Leah and Jake hold Seth back. I turned around.

'Seth, come over here.' He walked over to me and grabbed my free hand.

_Calm down Seth, I'm not in any pain._

_It's hard do Cleo, what if he does hurt you?_

_It won't be intentionally, can we get on with this?_

He nodded.

'Did that hurt at all Cleo?' Jasper asked

'Nope, not one bit.'

'Is it ok if we, erm, tear your hand off? That's how it works with a vampire'

'Yes that's fine, go ahead.'

When he ripped my hand of I hissed in pain.

'Cleo, look at your wrist, where there should be blood flowing it's just stopped, like it knows there's no hand there, but I can still hear blood rushing through your body! Here let me put your hand back on' He popped my hand back in place; there wasn't even a mark where it had been ripped off.

'Right so your body is like a vampire's then. We need to test your strength.'

Emmett brought out a big boulder. 'Kick and punch this.' I did so. The rock broke apart and into big chunks on the floor.

'Can you turn it into dust?' Emmett asked.

I grabbed a smaller piece and crushed it into dust.

'So you have the strength and skin of a vampire, now we are going to race. You're going to race Bella because she is still a newborn. You will follow Edward and run as fast as you can towards me, I'll be on the other side of the river.'

We followed Edward and when he shouted go, we ran. I ran as fast as I could and found that I could overtake Bella easily. I stopped next to Emmett with Bella arriving two seconds later. We jumped back over the river and walked over to everyone.

'There is just one thing left to do now Cleo, we noticed earlier that your eyes turned red when you were hungry and hunting, we just wondered if you could do it at will.' Rose said smiling.

'Ok'

I looked at Rose and thought about my honey/whiskey coloured eyes with red streaks in them turning blood red. Rose smiled.

'You've done it Cleo; you can turn them back now.' Rose said

I thought of my blood red eyes returning to normal, when Rose nodded I knew they had turned back.

'Will they turn golden?' I asked Carlisle

'Yes, as you are very much like a vampire they will turn golden in six to eight months.' He said smiling.

Alice walked over to me. 'Rose and I are going shopping want to come?'

'Yes! I'll have to change though; my clothes have dust over them.'

I ran up to my room and chose a pair of black skinny jeans, a white beaded hanky hem cami crop top, a pair of white platform pumps and a black cropped blazer. I brushed my hair out and straightened it before applying natural eye shadow, liquid and pencil eyeliner some blush and red lip gloss. I looked into a mirror and saw how different I look, my maturing and vampire transformation made me beautiful, sure, I had been pretty before but now I'm stunning and I'll admit it. I then saw my two necklaces there, I sighed, missing my friends. I walked downstairs to find Alice and Rose waiting outside in Rose's BMW. I gave Seth a kiss and hug on the cheek, waved to everyone and jumped into the car.

'Let's go.'

'Cleo, if you can't cope with the blood just tell us and we can go home ok?' Alice said.

'Ok'

We went to Seattle's shopping mall. When I entered I could smell the blood and hear hearts thumping. I was able to control myself and we went shopping.

Four hours later we were loaded up with makeup, hair stuff, clothes, underwear, perfume, shoes and jewellery. We loaded them into the car and drove home. We chatted about everything and anything. When we arrived home we picked up our bags of shopping and ran upstairs to unpack. Within minutes everything was organized in my closet so I went downstairs to see Seth. I sat next to him on one of the loveseats.

'So you survived then?'

'What do you mean? I could have shopped for ten more hours!'

He chuckled 'Did you have a nice time?'

'Yes, I bought so much stuff! I have a question to ask you'

'And what might that be?'

'Will you drive me to school tomorrow?'

He chuckled 'Yes, we can borrow Emmett's jeep.'

2 Hours Later

'Come upstairs with me I need to Skype my friends.' I said pulling Seth.

When we got up their I logged onto Skype and saw Emma online

'The girls will be at Emma's, it's about 7am their time' I said to Seth.

I sat down on his lap and called Emma. She answered the call.

'Cleo, we have something to tell you.'

'Go ahead'

'We have all matured.'

'Ahh, in which order?'

'Well Bella matured first, then Rikki matured and then I matured. When did you mature?' Emma asked curiously.

'A couple of days after my parents told me about moving here.'

'So you were the first to mature!'

I nodded. I spent an hour on Skype to them before finishing the call because I was getting hungry and the girls needed to go to school.

I walked downstairs with Seth and we sat at the dinner table with Jake, Renesmee and Leah. Tonight Esme had cooked large pizzas. I shared half with Renesmee and Seth, Leah and Jake had one each. After dinner Renesmee left with Bella and Edward and I was getting tired so I walked upstairs had a shower, got into my pjs, brushed my teeth and dried my hair before walking into my room. I found Seth on my bed. I jumped on and straddled him. He kissed me like he hadn't seen me in years. When we finally stopped he looked at me and asked

'Cleo, will you be my girlfriend?' I smiled and kissed him softly.

'Yes.' His face lit up and he smiled. I yawned.

'You need to go to sleep.'

I nodded and we got under the covers. I plugged my phone in and set my alarm for half seven.

**Ok that's a wrap! Next chapter will be Cleo's first day at school!**

**Review, favourite and follow!**

**T-awesomexoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this is chapter 5 guys! **

**T-awesomexoxo**

Chapter 5

I woke up to my alarm and Seth gone but I could hear everyone downstairs so I got up to wash and change. After I washed I walked into my closet to find Alice and Rose going through my clothes.

'What are you doing?'

'Finding something for you to wear to school.' Alice replied.

'I can do that myself!'

'Yeah but you're practically a Cullen now so you need to dress like one!' Alice said.

'Fine but hurry because I need food' they nodded and set back to work.

It took them all of five minutes to get me an outfit. I had a pair of blue skinny jeans a white tank top with a cropped black blazer and a pair of black 4 inch pumps. They then did simple make up, pencil and liquid eyeliner, mascara, natural eye shadow and a pink lip gloss. They left my hair down in normal curls and slipped a couple of black and silver bangles around my wrist before allowing me to go downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed my phone and bag before going down, when I got downstairs everyone was already sat at the table, well anyone who ate of course. I sat down and ate some scrambled eggs on toast while chatting to everyone. When we were finished it was 8 o'clock and the Cullens all stood in front of me. Carlisle stepped up.

'Cleo, you haven't known us very long but we consider you family and we trust you. We would like you to accept our gift as a token of our trust.' With that he placed a black box with a silver ribbon in my hands, when I opened it I found a necklace with the Cullen crest on it. It looked similar to Rose's necklace.

'The lion represents strength and ferocity, which is a characteristic of vampires. The hand is faith and sincerity, showing that we are loyal to each other and the three shamrocks or the trefoil at the bottom means lasting forever showing our inability to die.' Rose said.

'Thank you so much, it's so pretty! Wait, I won't die?' I asked shocked while placing the necklace around my neck.

'We are guessing not, you will probably not age anymore either, but there is a bright to it, Seth will never die either, that is a trait of the wolves.' I smiled at that, knowing I wouldn't ever be alone is a great feeling.

'Cleo, we should get going.' Seth said grabbing hold of my hand. I nodded and said bye to everyone. I noticed he looked nice today, a tight black t-shirt, some jeans and a pair of trainers.

We went into the garage and I looked at the truck. It was huge but I should be able to get in it. Seth held the door open for me and I stepped in and did my seatbelt up. Seth was in the car in a couple of seconds and we were off to school.

'Who is going to pick me up after school then?'

'Not me I'm afraid, I'll still be doing my patrols so it will be one of the Cullens, probably Emmett.'

I nodded and a couple of minutes later I saw the sign. When we pulled into the car park everyone stared at the tinted windows, trying to look at who was driving the jeep.

We parked in a free spot and I stepped out of the car, shut the door and took Seth's hand before walking off to the office to get my time table. The woman greeted me and gave me my timetable and a letter for my teachers to sign.

'Remember bring that back at the end of the day!' She said while we walked back over to the Jeep.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me and that's when I noticed it. Their heartbeats, the sound of blood rushing through their veins and the smell of their blood, I felt my eye's change and Seth bury my face is his chest.

'Cleo, you can hunt tonight. Now is not the time for hunting. Focus on me. Look into my eyes' He whispered. I looked into his eye's knowing no one could see my eyes.

'You don't want to hurt these people Cleo, turn your eye's back to normal.' I relaxed into him and changed my eye's back.

'Thank you Seth! What am I going to do about the red streaks in my eyes?'

'Just say it's something that run's in your family if anyone notices.'

'I only have ten minutes until class.' I said giving him a kiss. The kiss deepened and once again everyone's eyes were on us but who cares. After a while we came back up for air and I gave him a hug and another kiss before leaving.

'See you tonight Seth'

'Yup you certainly will' he winked and I chuckled before turning my back on him once more. I walked towards the main building and I was soon standing near the other students. I turned round and blew him a kiss before looking at my map and timetable and shoving them in my bag. I love the perks of being a part vampire, you remember everything! I walked to my first class, science, I used to be in advanced science but there aren't enough students for that so we're in one big class. I was almost there when I was stopped by some guy. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

'Hey I'm Nick Coley'

'Cleo Sertori'

'Are you lost, can I help you to your next class?'

'No thanks I know where to go.'

'Oh well what have you got?'

'Science.'

'Nick! Over here' some boys shouted from behind us, he looked round

'Oh I better go, see you later!'

I walked into science to find all of the class there. I walked over to the teacher and gave him my note before he told me to sit with Milly. I sat down next to the girl with dark blue eyes and long curly hair.

'Hi I'm Cleo' I said with a smile

'Milly, so where did you move from?'

I talked to Milly for a while until Nick came in with one of his friends. He walked over to the table in front of us and turned to talk to me. Great.

'What have you got next then Cleo?'

'Maths'

'Oh right, well let me introduce you to Tom. Cleo, Tom. Tom, Cleo.' He was about to start a sentence when the lesson began. I knew all of this stuff anyway so I just jotted down some notes to make it look like I was paying attention. When I looked up at the clock I found a girl staring at me with a slight glare, she had a tight low cut pink top on a pair of ugly blue jeans and some pink and white wedges on. Her hair was blonde, backcombed and pinned and her eyes were a light blue with lots of eyeliner and mascara surrounding them. I raised my eyebrow at her and she turned away.

When it was finally lunch I was friends with lots of people and I was in line to get food. I decided on lemonade and a granola bar. I was in the mood for blood not food. The Cullens told me that there was a table that they always sat at. I looked over to where they said it was and I found no one sat there.

'Cleo, you wanna choose a table?' Milly asked kindly.

I walked over to the Cullen's old table everyone gave me odd looks when I sat in the seat that Rose used to sit in.

'What?'

'Well that used to be the Cullen's table, and even though they've left no one sits there.' Riley, a boy I met in maths said.

'Well it's a good thing I'm practically a Cullen then' I said showing them my necklace. They all stared at it in wonder.

'You're a Cullen?' Grace asked.

'Kind of, my parents sent me to live with the Cullens for my senior year but I've gotten close to the Cullens and they gave me this'

They sat down and Mandy asked 'Is that all your going to have Cleo?'

'Yeah, I'll eat later'

'Are you sure?'

'Yup'

20 Minutes later we were walking to our last lesson of the day, for me it was Dance, luckily when I checked in my bag Alice had packed my dance kit. Huh. She must have known that I had dance. I walked into the changing rooms. All the girls turned towards me, hearing the clicking of my heels. I just walked to an empty space and stripped down to my underwear. All of the girls looked shocked at this as they were hiding their bodies while changing. I slipped into my dance shorts and sighed, I loved the feeling of them. Lots of people thought that these were slutty because they looked like hot pants but if you've been dancing and doing gymnastics since you were 4 years old you would wear these as well. Only myself, the girls and two other girls in our dance class had worn dance shorts in Australia, the rest had worn leggings or sweatpants. I then put on my cropped, fitted white T-shirt that finished just above my belly button. I then took off all of my jewellery and pulled my hair into a messy ballerina bun with the hair bands, bobby pins and bun pins that I found in my bag. I then slipped into my soft toed ballet shoes before walking into the dance studio. I found a surprising amount of boys there and I guessed there was the same amount of girls as well. I walked over to my teacher and had her sign my slip before standing in line. None of my new friends were here but I did see that girl that glared at me during science further down from me. When the final girls came in I noticed that all of the other girls were wearing loose white T-shirts with cotton sweatpants or long leggings. I shrugged; I guess no one danced in this school. I did notice that all the boys wore proper dance wear but only a couple of them stood like dancers. So there were boy dancers in this school.

'Ok class I want you to warm up please, as I am your teacher I need to assess how you warm up.'

I walked over to a space and stretched out my arms before bending down to touch my toes. I then did a pike stretch and some lunges. I then did some left right and straddle splits before going into a butterfly. After that I stretched my legs on the ballet barre. I did left and right splits against a wall with on leg above my head against the wall and then I switched legs, I did straddle splits against the wall and I then did a scorpion/needle against the wall and after doing that perfect I did it without the wall. I turned around to find everyone but four boys back in line watching us. I walked back into the line with the four boys.

'Now class, _that_ is how you warm up.' She turned to me. 'We have a new student in the class; she is called Cleo, would you come here dear?' I nodded and walked over to her. 'Ahh you have shoes! Do you dance?'

'Yes ma'am, I would like to go professional one day.'

'Wonderful! Now Alex, you come here and dance with Cleo.' She turned to me 'Mr Thomas is the best male student dancer in our school'

'Hi, I'm Alex' I he was quite muscular actually, about 6 feet tall with black hair and green eyes.

'Cleo'

'I would like you to dance the Tango!' Miss said, she turned at put some music on.

(Think of the 'Another Cinderella Story Tango scene, I will carry on from where Mary fell.) I twirled around and stopped to turn towards Alex where he followed me. He picked me up and spun me before dipping me when the music finished. I came out of the dip and smiled at Alex before walking back into the line. That girl was glaring at me again.

'Well done you two! All you needed was chemistry and the dance would have been better than perfection!' Miss said

Miss Ley made me do as many twirls as I could as I knew the steps she was teaching the class and she had nothing for me to do. As I was about to start I heard someone come up behind me and try to push me over but I was ready and they didn't move me at all.

'Krystal Edmonds! How dare you try and harm a student! You will have detention with me tomorrow break! Now go and dance with your class. Now how many twirls can you do Cleo?'

'Let's see.'

It turns out I could do 44; I could have done more but decided to stop so it wouldn't be suspicious. I looked up at the clock and found that it was the end of the lesson. When the teacher dismissed us I walked into the changing room put my ballet shoes in my bag, put all of my jewellery on and slipped my feet into my heels before grabbing my jacket and bag. Everyone stared at me, obviously not used to someone walking around in dance kit but I just walked to the office, gave my slip in and walked outside. I found Emmett waiting by a bench and I ran over to him

'Hey Emmett!'

'Cleo! Why are you in those clothes?'

'I've jest had dance.'

'Right let's go then'

'Alright' with that I jumped on his back and shouted 'Piggy back!' He chuckled and ran over to his jeep. I turned around to fine everyone staring at us.

Emmett opened the door and tossed me in before getting in the car himself and speeding off.

**What did you think? Review, follow and favourite!**

**T-awesomexoxo**


End file.
